


Trending on cuddles

by Sunny_Neko



Series: Myct Universe [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental relationship outing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Needy Dream, Side Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Speedrunning, Their viewers are oblivious, Twitch Streaming, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: Dream wants cuddles, George is streaming because that's part of his career. Apparently, Dream doesn't care, that's cool too. So they trend on Twitter, I mean not specifically Dream. Just George's boyfriend who we have no idea who that is now do we. Do we chat? No, no we do not. I don't, you don't it's all A-okay.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Myct Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 416
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Trending on cuddles

George paused Minecraft as he heard a knock on the door of the recording room. Twisting his head back as a tall and sleepy figure shuffled into the room. 

“Cuddles?” The man requested, voice so thick with sleep it was practically unrecognizable, eyes half-lidded. Moving to drape himself over George, chin resting on his head. 

Looking up with an equally amused and adoring face, George chuckled. “I’m streaming.” He told him gently, bumping his head up. 

Pouting, the man in question huffed. “I don’t care.” He whined, shifting his weight, leaning even further into George to prove his point. 

“Your choice sweetheart.” George sighed sweetly, opening his arms up. Allowing him to straddle George pressing a sleepy kiss against his lips before burrowing into the crook in his neck. 

Glancing at the chat, George peered back at his screens. “Okay, guys we're going to have to be a little quieter now. I’m going to lower the volume on the dono’s, so I might miss a few.” 

Unpausing Minecraft he started his speedrun again when the first dono came in. “Thank you for the 15. ‘Who’s the new guy?’ Uh, this is my boyfriend, we live together.” 

Soon even more flowed through, “Thank you for the 6.50. ‘How long have you been together?’ This is like, our… 2nd year together? We knew each other before this though.” 

“Thank you for the 2. ‘So you're _gay_.’ No, I am not gay, I’m bi actually.” George gave a small laugh at that one, well versed in the meme that often circulated around him. 

As more questions were asked, George eventually stopped speedrunning altogether just playing casually at this point. Unable to keep up with the dono’s if he had kept at the runs. 

“Mmmphhh.” A small sound came from the sleeping man, George rubbing his back with one hand. Smiling at the sound uncontrollably, the ends of his mouth turning upwards. 

When he looked back at the chat, he figured out pretty quickly that the mic had in fact picked up the quiet sound. Another dono came in, and George chuckled at the message that came with it. 

Reading it out, “Thank you for the 13, ‘I’m so disappointed, gogyboyfriend is already trending.’ Oh, I haven’t checked my phone, one sec.” 

Refreshing Twitter trending on his phone, he saw the tag listed at number 6 switching out before settling comfortably in number 4. Clicking on it for top posts, he stifled a laugh. 

Putting his phone down he returned to the stream. Continuing to play at a leisurely pace. When he found the man in his lap had raised his head, looking at him blearily. 

“Sleep.” He demanded, hand lazily pointing in the general direction of their bedroom. 

Raising an eyebrow, “You can go anytime you like.” George told him, fiddling with his wasd keys. 

“No, with you.” He pouted in a way George found endearing. 

Shrugging, George nodded, “Okay, guys. Looks like we're ending the stream. Thanks for coming, here who’s streaming? I’ll raid… Nihachu. Bye guys. 

Clicking stop stream after a few minutes, George shut off all his monitors and mic. Navigating out of the room to the bedroom. 

Flipping back the sheets he settled them, curling into each other. “What did you do Dream?” He asked almost rhetorically, glancing at his partner. 

“Wanted cuddles, deal with it afterward.” Dream huffed sleepily, throwing an arm over his waist. 

Giving in, George closed his eyes. Succumbing to the dark warmth of sleep.


End file.
